smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Hall (Earth 1)
(formerly) Justice League |relatives=Shayera Hall (wife; deceased) |status=Deceased |species=Human/Metahuman |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 11: |death= Season 10 Episode 11: Icarus }} Carter Hall was the original leader of the and the superhero known as Hawkman. He came out of retirement to take down a vengeful with help from the . He also stated that he and were going to re-form the Justice Society. He returned again to help and the Justice League defeat and his army. When Clark said that he would use the Book of Rao to take him and his people away from , Carter told him that he admired him and saluted him. When exposed the vigilantes as terrorists to the public eye, Carter fought against him and sacrificed his own life to save . His body was entombed in , next to his wife Shayera. Physical Appearance Carter is a large, tall, imposing man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He is always seen with slight stubble on his face. While Carter is in civilian clothing, he usually wears a brown leather jacket. As Hawkman, his costume is composed of dark green leather pants, knee-high brown boots and a muscle cuirass (metal chest plate designed to look like a man's torso). He wears a golden harness that is attached to a pair of large gray wings, which allow him . In the center of the wing harness is a red-and-black hawk emblem. Carter also wears a golden helmet designed to look like the head of a hawk with large golden wings on either side. Carter carries with him, at all times in costume, a large spiked mace which serves as his weapon. Personality Carter was an extremely blunt, straightforward, tense and stern individual, but at the same time, believed in justice and morality. His apprehensive nature could have manifested after his wife, Shayera Hall, died, although it is unclear as to why he is so up-tight. Powers and Abilities * Reincarnation: Carter is cursed to come back to life again and again. * Expert Swordsman: Carter proved to be an expert swordsman: he was capable of using his mace in battle effectively against Slade blocking his slashing attacks and countering. As Hawkman, Carter has displayed many abilities, such as: * Super Strength: Carter possesses some degree of greater strength than that of a normal human. He had the strength to swoop down, grab Oliver, fly to the Watchtower, burst through its tapestry, and hurl Oliver into the room in a blur, a feat which left Oliver injured. His strength seemed to be demonstrated when he was fighting , knocking him to the ground with ease. The next time was during a battle with when he was able to smash his mace through the floor, though this may have just been due to the mace's strength and the force and momentum of the hit. * Flight: Carter is capable of flying at high speeds and altitudes, and to levitate in place, while wearing the set of artificial wings that is part of his Hawkman outfit. * Invulnerability: He is more durable than a normal human. He is also capable of crashing through windows without any injury, a feat he has performed repeatedly. He also seemed to have strength and endurance to land unfazed when leaping from the Watchtower balcony to the lower level, lunging to hit Cameron with his mace. This feat may have been because of his wings. He is able to withstand large amounts of pain, such as remaining coherent after being stabbed through the chest and possibly not being pulverized after falling many stories. He was in the midst of an explosion, wings extended, and was not moved by it at all, while Lois was hurled through the air and out a window. His body is also able to absorb large amounts of shock, such as when he allowed his body to take much of the damage from falling after catching Lois. However, it is possible that he was able to soft land using his wings after catching Lois and then collapsed from his sword injury off screen. * Longevity: As well as going through reincarnation, Carter appears to age at a slower rate than normal humans. He was a man in his prime, and a member of the in the 1970s, despite this he still maintains the same appearance in the early 2000s. * Super Speed: While Carter does not possess speed equal to that of a , he is fast enough to deflect bullets with his vambraces (metal armor on his forearms) with ease. Early life Carter and his wife Shayera were cursed thousands of years ago by one of their enemies, so that they would live to see each other die, forever. In the 1970s, when he was with the Justice Society of America, he was their leader. As their leader, he made many mistakes. Carter was close with many members of his team: he even married Shayera, who became Hawkgirl. When she was murdered, her death left Carter grief-stricken and ultimately tipped him over the edge. Seeking revenge, Carter went after her murderer, , the first Icicle, and put him in a catatonic state. He and most of the other JSA members were taken into custody, but he eventually got out and started to take care of his long-time friend and ally Kent Nelson. Season Nine Since the dissolution of the JSA, Carter took care of Kent Nelson and looked after the JSA's old headquarters. When Clark Kent came to tell Carter about the deaths of and , Carter simply told Clark to leave. He then enlisted and Stargirl with Stargirl attempting to get revenge against the new Icicle, only for her efforts to be thwarted by . Enraged, Hawkman grabbed Oliver before throwing him through a glass window of the Watchtower building which left Oliver wounded. As tendered to him, Carter rounded on the two of them, warning them to stay out of his way. Despite that, Carter later befriended another hero team consisting of Clark, Chloe, Oliver as well as . Begrudgingly, despite the fact that they clearly resented each other, Carter and Oliver seemed to learn a few things from one another. The two groups of heroes finally acted as one when , the second Icicle, wearing the Helmet of Nabu, tried to kill them all at , but their combined forces were able to stop Icicle and retrieve the helmet. Carter then took the helmet to the museum and placed it on its mantle, where it awaits its successor. He revealed to Clark that he had contacted the rest of his surviving friends and invited them and their own protégés to restart the JSA. Months later, Carter and Courtney joined Clark and Chloe's team of heroes to battle and his army, along with John, Black Canary, and Cyborg. He wanted to launch a full-scale attack against the Kandorians against Clark's wishes, but was talked down from it. Carter was the first to salute Clark on his choice to leave Earth in order to stop the Kandorians, before signing off. Season Ten For a few weeks, Carter had been having visions that indicated he would soon reunite with Shayera in another life: he knew that he would go out fighting soon. At Clark's behest to watch over her while she was there in Egypt, Carter introduced himself to the reporter Lois Lane, whom he had found looking at his discovered ancient Egyptian artifacts including a papyrus manuscript belonging to Isis in his tent. Carter reported back to Clark that Lois was safe and realizing that she knew Clark's secret, related at distance the story of himself and his beloved wife , from his past life as Prince Khufu. They shared a bottle of whiskey while he tried to affirm to her that she was important to Clark's destiny. Partially due to being quite drunk on whiskey and possibly because he had been having recurrent visions of her of late, Carter had a vision of Shayera in Lois's place and leaned in to kiss her. Lois slapped him and stormed off but after realizing what might have been wrong she forgave him and explained that she knew who he was, the prince of his story. In the midst of all this, Carter had washed his face in a water basin, not knowing that a chemical tracer was put in it by a disguised , thus tagging him with the mark of the Suicide Squad. After Lois was possessed by the ancient Egyptian goddess Isis, Clark tried to call him so he could help him to release Lois, but he couldn't find Carter. Later, Carter was present at Lois and Clark's surprise engagement party at , which hosted. He congratulated the pair and spoke with Oliver about Chloe. When kidnapped Lois, Carter dueled the corrupted general before he was impaled through the back with Slade's sword during their battle, mortally wounding Carter. A lamp near a gas line exploded and Carter used his wings which were set ablaze to protect Lois from getting burned however the shock wave of the blast from the explosion sent Lois hurtling out the window and plummeting down into the street below. With the last bit of his strength Carter flew down with his wings on fire to save Lois. Falling to the street below, Carter shielded Lois from suffering the impact by protecting her in his wings. Clark arrived on the scene to hear Carter's last words of encouragement to him as well as reassurance that Clark had all the help he'd ever need with Lois by his side. A grieving Clark and Lois later attended his funeral with the League and Courtney, watching him be buried next to his beloved Shayera. Appearances Notes * In the comics, and Shiera had a son named Hector who grew up to become a superhero known as the Silver Scarab and later took on the mantle of Doctor Fate. * Carter Hall being an archaeologist has been demonstrated in many versions of the character, such as the Justice League Unlimated series. However, his being one in Smallville may also be considered a nod to Michael Shanks's previous role as Daniel Jackson on Stargate SG-1. On Stargate, Shanks's character is an archaeologist, has a dead wife named Sha're and has died and been revived on the show. Interestingly, both shows have run for ten seasons, although Shanks did not appear as a cast member in all ten seasons of Stargate SG-1. * Hawkman and were both killed by being stabbed in the back and both of their last acts were to save the lives of others. * Carter was the first member of 's to die. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Deceased Earth 1 Superheroes